Alternate Endings to Code Los Santos
by mollymolata
Summary: Here are some alternate endings to Code Los Santos. (Good/Neutral/Bad) (Rated T just in cause)
1. Alternate Ending: William and Yumi die

**An alternate ending to Code: Los Santos.**

Meanwhile Yumi reached her house and saw smoke coming out from a window.  
"What happened?" Asked Yumi Rita.  
"The Nintendo Wii had a short circuit" Said Rita.  
"And where is Hiroki and your dad?" Asked Yumi.  
"He's in the house" Said Rita. Yumi wanted to run into the house.  
"Hey, did you do...something to William?" Asked Rita.  
"I gave him something he has always wanted" Said Yumi and ran into her house.  
"Yumi!" Exclaimed Rita. Meanwhile Mr Ribeiro jumped out of the window with Hiroki on his arms.  
"Hiroki are you okay?" Asked Rita.  
"I'm fine" Said Hiroki.  
"Dad, Yumi ran into the house" Said Rita.  
"What?" Asked Mr Ribeiro loud. "Why?"  
"I think she wanted to save Hiroki" Said Rita.  
"Rita!" Exclaimed William running. "Where is Yumi?!" Asked William loud.  
"She run into the house, but Hiroki is already here out" Said Rita. William stopped at the entrance of the garden. William looked at the smoke.  
"Did you already call the firefighters?"  
"Yes, why shouldn't we call them?" Asked Rita. "William!" Exclaimed Rita and saw him running into the house. William was in and behind him a furniture felt down and blocked the exit.  
"Oh fuck!" Replied William. William covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and ran stairs up.  
"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi!" Exclaimed William around. "Respond me Yumi, please!" Exclaimed William and started to cough.  
"William!" Exclaimed Yumi. "Help me" Said Yumi.  
"Yumi!" Exclaimed William and tried to follow Yumi's voice. Yumi's voice came from Hiroki's room. William entered into the room and a burning furniture was on Yumi's body.  
"Please help me!" Exclaimed Yumi and William ran at her and tried to pull the furniture up.  
"Grrr" Replied William and coughs. Yumi tried to get out.  
"I cant hold it" Said William. Yumi make it and came out of the furniture. William let the furniture fall down.  
"Puh" Said William. Yumi hugged him.  
"Thanks that you came" Said Yumi.  
"Don't mention it and now lets go" Said William and took Yumi's hand and ran out of the room. He ran to the stairs and stopped.  
"Oh no I forgot that the door is blocked by an furniture." Said William and coughs hard and went to his knees.  
"William!" Exclaimed Yumi and went on her knees. Yumi pulled Williams shirt to cover his mouth and nose. Yumi looked back to Hiroki's room and noted that the door was still open. She ran and closed the door and went back to William. William lied down on the bottom.  
"William are you okay?" Asked Yumi worried. "William"  
William coughs. "Yumi" Replied William and coughs more. "I'm so sorry that I kissed Sissi"  
"Its ok..."  
"Yumi, since I was in Los Santos without you I realized that...I miss you...I need you...maybe your true love isn't that guy you first met, maybe its someone else..." Said William and Yumi had a flashback.

_Yumi, Hiroki, Sissi and some other Students were in Williams room and found the suicide letter. Hiroki found a love letter of William and gave it her._  
_"Hey Sis, there's a love letter of him" Said Hiroki and gave it Yumi._  
_"Yumi, I just want to tell you that I really really love you. I know that you're now with Ulrich and that you're happy with him. Its for me difficult to face that, but I try my best. But I'm always there for you when you need me, I will care for you, I will do everything to make you happy, I even would give up my life. I hope we can be just friends " "Signed William." Yumi had some tears in her eyes. _Another Flashback came.

_Yumi was looking on her phone pictures and found some of her and William making faces. Another one, they were just smiling and Yumi found Williams smile sort of adorable._ Another Flashback came.

_William and Yumi were sitting on the motocross and ready to jump on the railway._  
_"We will make it. I hope" Said William._  
_"You will make it Will" Said Yumi and gave William a peck on his cheek. _And the last one came.

_"I found it... cute when you apologize me in front of our whole class...and I also have to apologize every mean thing I ever said to you, everything."_  
_"Its okay, Yumi." Said William. "Forgive and forget" Said William. Yumi hold Williams hands._  
_"There's something I want to give you" Said Yumi and came Williams nearer. "Something you always wanted" William knew she wanted to kiss him, but he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Yumi opened her eyes wide and saw William kissing her. _Flashback ends.

. Yumi was feeling amorous. The closed door was on fire and a little bit smoke came out. Yumi stared at William and blushed. William noted it and saw later smoke coming out of Hiroki's room.  
"I'm not sure if we are going to survive" Said Yumi.  
"Yes" Said William. "Yumi, I'm happy that I have to die with you" Said William.  
"Me too" Said Yumi and gave him a hug. William refused the hug and hold her face. He kissed her, but this kiss wasn't a normal kiss. He swirled his tongue in Yumi's mouth, same did Yumi. The kiss was long and passionate, Yumi enjoyed every second of it.  
Outside of the house, a black Chevrolet Cobalt stopped on front of the house.  
"Oh my god, Takeho our house" Said Akiko, Yumi's mother.  
"What happened?" Asked Takeho.  
"Mom, my Nintendo had a short circle" Said Hiroki.  
"A short circuit" Corrected Akiko. "And where is Yumi?" Asked Akiko.  
"Did you already call the firefighters?" Asked Takheo.  
"Yes, they should be on the way." Said Mr Ribeiro.  
"That's takes me too long" Said Takheo and ran to the entrance.  
"Takheo, what are you doing?" Asked Akiko.  
"Saving our daughter" Said Takheo, but couldn't enter, because of the furniture.  
"Fuck!" Replied Takheo. He tried to push the furniture away.  
"Can someone help me?" Replied Takheo. Yumi heard her father.  
"Daddy!" Exclaimed Yumi.  
"Yumi, are you okay?" Asked Takheo.  
"I'm feeling bad and I think William is unconscious"  
"What is he doing here?"  
"He came and saved me from a burning furniture, that was lying over me" Said Yumi and coughs, because the smoke was already in the corridor.  
"Is he okay?" Asked Takheo. Yumi shook William.  
"William, are you okay?" Asked Yumi. "William, William, William!" Replied Yumi and he didn't answer. "Dad, he doesn't answer"  
"Do you know what to do, when..."  
"I try it" Said Yumi and made first aid on him.  
"Grrr" Replied Takheo. Mr Ribeiro came and tried to help Takheo.  
"I've called Williams father, he already knows about William"  
"I thought he already knew it"  
"No, he didn't" Said Mr Ribeiro. Yumi started to cough very hard.  
"Yumi hold on!" Exclaimed Takheo.  
"Where's my son?!" Exclaimed Mrs Dunbar and appeared in front of the house of the Ishiyamas.  
"He and my daughter are in there" Said Akiko.  
"He tried to save her daughter" Said Rita.  
"My William?" Asked Mrs Dunbar.  
"Yes"  
"We need more help" Said James, Williams father, who was helping Takheo and Mr Ribeiro on lifting the furniture. The firefighters appeared with their firetrucks.  
"What took so long? My daughter is dying" Said Akiko.  
"If my son dies, because of you I..."  
"Calm down, lady we will save your kids" Said a firefighter and ran to the door.  
"Look we got help" Said Mr Ribeiro.  
"Yumi, are you still alive? Yumi, Yumi! Can you hear me?" Asked Takheo loud.  
"William, can you hear me? Its me your dad" Said James.  
"I think Yumi said a few minutes ago, he was unconscious."  
"Get out of the way" Said a firefighter and tried to destroy the furniture with an ax. He started to chop on it and after some chops, the furniture fell in two and the firefighters ran in. Two firefighters took William and Yumi and brought them to the Ambulance and the others went fight with the fire.  
"Oh my baby!" Replied Mrs Dunbar and ran to William. "Is he going to be okay?" Asked she worried.  
"I'm not sure" Said the firefighter and brought William into an Ambulance. Yumi was brought into another Ambulance and Akiko went with Yumi.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Akiko.  
"I'm not sure, how long has she been in the house on fire?" Asked the paramedic. The ambulances drove away and turned the sirens on. Hiroki saw the Ambulance with her sister disappearing.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Hiroki.  
"She will be fine" Said Rita. "I really hope, she's going to be fine" Said Rita. Hiroki hugged her sad. Takheo, James and Mr Ribeiro came to Hiroki and Rita.  
"Did the girl go with them?" Asked James.  
"Yes" Said Rita.  
A few minutes later the firefighters slacked the fire and Takheo, James, Hiroki, Rita and Mr Ribeiro were in the hospital waiting for news.  
"I'm very sorry" Said a doctor to Mr and Mrs Dunbar. Mrs Dunbar was crying and Mr Dunbar hugged her and tried to comfort her. Both walked back to their seats and sat next to the Ishiyamas.  
"I'm very sorry" Said Akiko and tried to comfort Mrs Dunbar.  
"Its okay" Said Mrs Dunbar sobbing. A doctor appeared.  
"Family Ishiyama?" Asked the doctor. Takheo, Akiko and Hiroki stood up.  
"How is she doc?" Asked Akiko.  
"Well, she...she's gone" Said the doctor.  
"Oh no" Said Akiko. "I cant believe it" Said Akiko and started to cry.  
"Yumi's dead?" Asked Hiroki sad. "But she cant die. Not now" Said Hiroki and started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry" Replied the doctor. In the waiting room where the families were, Amanda was sitting and reading a magazine and heard they talk. She stood up and walked to the room, where the doctor came and entered. She saw William and Yumi lying on the bed.  
"Oh no" Replied Amanda. Amanda was shocked and stared at them for a while. The Dunbar's and the Ishiyamas entered the room and saw their kids lying on the bed. The mothers couldn't believe to see them like that and cried even harder. The families went to the bed of them and stand around. Amanda had tears in her eyes of seeing them so upset.

**The End.**  
**This was a sad ending to Code Los Santos, where Yumi and William die in the house/ or on the way to the hospital.**


	2. Alternate Ending: Merryweather Wins

**An alternate ending to Code: Los Santos.**

One hour before the premiere William was already dressed in an black tux with a red tie. William came out of the toilet and showed himself to Amanda and Tracey.

"You look good" Praised Amanda.

"Wow, you look hot" Said Tracey.

"Thanks and nice mask" Said William and saw at Tracey's face the green seaweed mask.

"You still have to wait a little bit, because Tracey needs a bit more time" Said Amanda.

"Okay" Said William and walked the stairs down. Someone knocked at the door.

"Someone knocked" Said William Amanda walked down halfway of the stairs.

"Who is it?" Asked Amanda. The door opened violently and three guys entered into their house.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed Amanda.

Meanwhile Michael and Jimmy were at the red carpet walking.

"Where the hell is she?" Asked Michael looking around for Amanda and the others.

"Looks like she stood you up" Said a male voice. Michael looked around and saw Devin Weston coming.

"Oh, I hope I'm not too late. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Devin.

"Devin" Said Michael mad. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey, what a movie, huh? Meltdown. Congratulations Mikey, we did it. Hey lets take a picture" Said Devin and gave a sign to an photographer to take a picture. "You, me the proud producer, such a pleasure working with you" Said Devin. Jimmy stared at his dad.

"See, I was here. Unlike your wife. Seems to be ... STUCK at home" Said Devin and walked away laughing.

"You twisted motherfucker!" Exclaimed Michael and ran back to his car. "Come on Jimmy"

Said Michael and Jimmy ran behind him.

"Wait, where's mom and Tracey?" Asked Jimmy.

"They are in danger, we got to go to the house" Said Michael and he entered with Jimmy into the car and he drove away so fast he could.

"What happened?" Asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. This rich asshole is pissed of me, cause I didn't shit-can the movie, and then his lawyer died, and he just told me he's gonna hurt your mom."

"You killed his lawyer and now he's going to kill our family?" Asked Jimmy.

"He aint going to do anything if I got say in it."

"But you fucking killed his lawyer?"

"No, I didn't. It was an accident. I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"Alright, So they will be fine. They're tough. This is just a movie guy, right? He's not a gangster or anything."

"No he's not a gangster, he... " Said Michael and drifted on a curve next to his house.

"He just has those connections, but I think that's just talk" Said Michael and entered with the car and stopped in front of the bow, where it goes to the swimming pool. Michael took his gun and ran into the house. He saw a guy holding Amanda on her neck. Michael shot the guy on his head and he felt down.

"Ahhh!" Exclaimed William in the living room. Another guy was holding him against the wall. Michael gave that guy an head shot and a little bit blood splashes in Williams face.

"Eww" Replied William.

"One of them is in Tracey's room" Said Amanda and Michael ran stairs up. William ran behind him to Amanda.

"Ahhh!" Exclaimed Tracey. Michael ran into her room and shouted the guy down.

"Ah, its gross!" Exclaimed Tracey disgusted and walked away from the dead guy.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Asked Amanda and she went with Michael in her room. Michael gets a message from Jimmy.

"Dad, I told Trevor and Franklin, what happened. Trevor says, we have to try to bring the girls and William to the Los Santos Airport and he flies us to the Sandy Shores Airfield and Franklin is on the way to help you."

"Okay" Wrote Michael back. "William, I hope I can rely on you. Go with the girls over the window of the toilet. Go on the roof behind the garden and where the garage is go down, but where a little window is. Open that window, go in and take the bike and go with the girls away. Alright?"

"I will try my best" Said William.

"Good"

"Be careful, honey" Said Amanda.

"I will and now go, before they see you." Said Michael and William went with the girls in the toilet and locked the door of the toilet and went out.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Jimmy running the stairs up.

"Hide in your room" Said Michael and Jimmy obeyed him. A merryweather soldier shouted from the ground floor and hit Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Exclaimed Michael and ran to him. "Jimmy wake up, please don't die, please..." A Gun was hold on Michael's head. Michael put his hands in the air and stood up slowly.

"Don't do anything, that you..."

"Shut up, where is the rest of your family?"

"I don't tell it, motherfucker"

"Are you sure?" Asked the soldier.

"Yes, I'm sure" Said Michael and kicked with his foot on the legs of the soldier, but two other soldiers shouted him down.

"Argh!" Replied Michael and fell down.

"Boys, search for the others." Said the soldier and they obeyed him.

"There they go!" Exclaimed a soldier on the outside and saw Amanda and Tracey on the same motocross and William rides next to them. One of the soldiers shouted on Tracey and she felt down.  
"Tracey!" Exclaimed Amanda and jumped down to see, if she was okay.  
"You twisted motherfucker!" Exclaimed Amanda. Two soldiers ran and packed Amanda.  
"Go, William go!" Exclaimed Amanda and William drove away.  
"Oh no I failed" Said William. William heard a shot and looked back. He saw Amanda fall down.  
"You are all stupid bastards!" Exclaimed William and William crashed on a car and flew on the bottom, where there was a map from Rockford Hills.  
"Ouch" Replied William.  
"William!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.  
"Y-Yumi?" Asked William and looked up and saw her. Yumi helped him standing up. Yumi saw blood on Williams face.  
"Oh no, you're hurt. Can I help you?" Asked Yumi.  
"First I have to help you, some stupid..." William said and a soldier shouted William from behind and he felt down.  
"William no!" Exclaimed Yumi and went on her knees.  
"William please don't leave me alone" Said Yumi and had tears coming from her face.  
"William, no please don't do this, please you cant do this" Said Yumi and tried to carry him.  
"What happened?" Asked some people, who came from the Underground Train station.  
"He looks like he was shouted" Said another guy and saw on Williams back a hole with blood.  
"Hands up!" Exclaimed a soldier and all the people ran away. The soldier pointed with a gun on Yumi's forehead and Yumi hold her hands up.  
"Did I kill you boyfriend?" Asked the soldier. Yumi was afraid and didn't respond.  
"Is that your boyfriend?!" Exclaimed the soldier and Yumi was more afraid and sweat.  
"W-why d..did you... d...do t-that?" Asked Yumi afraid and hold Williams head.  
"He deserved it, he and the others need to die"  
"What did he do to deserve that!" Exclaimed Yumi.  
"We are the merryweather and we were send by Devin Weston to kill a family here and he tried to help them escape, but he failed. Anymore questions?"  
"He will never do that again, if you let me bring him to an hospital"  
"Good, go kid go" Said the soldier and Yumi looked away and tried to carry William.  
"You're too slow kid" Said the soldier and shouted Yumi. Yumi fell down with William. The soldier took a walkie talkie and phoned to other soldiers.  
"I killed the kid and a girl, who's probably the girlfriend, lets buy us some donuts" Said the soldier and walked away.

**The End.**  
**This was another sad ending. This was a bit of a heartless one.**


	3. WxS are Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**An alternate ending to Code: Los Santos.**

Everyone was on the prom dancing, hanging around or eating and drinking at the buffet desk.  
Odd was enjoying being the DJ.**(DJ Next Summer Hit 2010)**

_Stop in my mind._

"Odd is a good DJ" Said William to Sissi. Both were drinking punch.  
"I agree with you" Said Sissi.  
"Do you like the punch? I don't like it that much" Said William.  
"Yeah, you're right" Said Sissi. On the party appeared Yumi and Ulrich. William was attracted by Yumi.  
"Wow, Yumi looks hot" Said William. Sissi heard it and saw Yumi. Yumi passed by William.  
"Hey William, do you like my dress?" Asked Yumi.  
"You look very gorgeous on it" Said William.  
"Oh hey Yumi" Said Sissi and grabbed Williams arm. "Nice dress do you have" Said Sissi and pulled William with her to the dancefloor.  
"Lets dance" Said Sissi. Yumi felt, that Sissi knew she was attracted to William and watched William going with Sissi.  
"Should we dance?" Asked Yumi Ulrich.  
"Okay" Said Ulrich and walked with her to the dancefloor.

_Stop in my mind._

Sissi started to dance like all the others and William was just watching Sissi.  
"Why don't you dance?" Asked Sissi. More kids danced in the way of William and Sissi, and both couldn't see each other. The same happened to Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi walked away and searched for William. She found him next to the buffet desk.  
"Hey why so alone?" Asked Yumi and William looked back and saw her.  
"Hey Yumi" Said William. "Why aren't you dancing with Ulrich?"  
"The crowd came in our way"  
"Oh like to me and Sissi"  
"Hey why don't we two dance together?" Asked Yumi and showed him her hand.  
"I...suck at it" Said William.  
"Come on are you chicken or what?"  
"No, really. I cant dance"  
"Well, okay" Said Yumi and thought for a bit. "Come out with me, I want to tell you something" Said Yumi.  
"Okay" Said William and walked out with Yumi. Sissi was still dancing and noted Williams absence.  
"Yumi" Replied Sissi and tried to walk out of the crowd. Meanwhile Ulrich noted Yumi's absence too and walked out of the crowd.  
Outside William and Yumi were standing together.  
"Today I though about the rose you gave me yesterday" Said Yumi.  
"Yes" Replied William.  
"I found it... cute when you apologize me in front of our whole class...and I also have to apologize every mean thing I ever said to you, everything."  
"Its okay, Yumi." Said William. "Forgive and forget" Said William. Yumi hold Williams hands.  
"There's something I want to give you" Said Yumi and came Williams nearer. "Something you always wanted" Yumi came nearer and pointed her lips._"Am I dreaming?"_ Thought William.

"William, where are you?" Asked Sissi.

"Ehm, I've got to go, see you later" Said William and walked away.

"Damn" Said Yumi sad. William walked to the entrance and saw Sissi looking into the Gym, where the prom is. William stand behind Sissi and packed her.  
"Ah!" Replied Sissi scared.  
"Hey Sissi" Said William. "Did you miss me?" Asked William.  
"Why should I not miss you my killy-willy" Said Sissi and pulled his arms to her.  
"Could be like that"  
"But it isn't" Said Sissi. "Lets go dance" Said Sissi and pulled William with her. Yumi saw them going into the Gym and walked in.  
"So ladies and gentlemen, this was Where did the time go, girl by the Static Revenger. The next song is a bit slow. Its a love song, so guys take your girls to the dancefloor and dance with her." Said Odd and played the song.  
"William lets dance" Said Sissi.  
"I cant dance" Said William.  
"What?"  
"Really, I cant dance"  
"Oh William, dancing is very easy" Said Sissi and hold her arms behind his head. "You just have to put your arms behind your partners back" Said Sissi. William put his arms behind Sissi's back. "See and now go two steps forwards and one back" Said Sissi and William did it. "See and now again, two steps forward, one back" Said Sissi and William did it good.  
"You're doing it very well" Said Sissi.

_We're the best of friends_  
_And we share our secrets_  
_She knows everything that is on my mind_  
_Lately something's changed_  
_As I lie awake in my bed_  
_A voice here inside my head_  
_Softly says_

William smiled at Sissi and Sissi smiled too.

_Why don't you kiss her_  
_Why don't you tell her_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside_

"See you're doing it great" Said Sissi and placed her hands now behind Williams neck and stared into Williams eyes. William smiled for a bit and felt lost in Sissi's eyes.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move_  
_Just a touch and we_  
_Could cross the line_  
_Everytime she's near_  
_I wanna never let her go_  
_Confess to her what my heart knows_  
_Hold her close_

"I never noted, that you have green eyes" Said William staring into her eyes.  
"What do you think of them?" Asked Sissi.

_Why don't you kiss her_  
_Why don't you tell her_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside_

"They're wonderful, just like you" Said William. Yumi was somewhere in the crows dancing with Ulrich. Both weren't doing it great, cause they never have danced to slow songs. Yumi looked at William and Sissi.

_What would you say_  
_I wonder would she just turn away_  
_Or would she promise me_  
_That she's here to stay_  
_It hurts me to wait_  
_I keep asking myself_

William smiled amorous at Sissi and lend his forehead on Sissi's and kept dancing slower and more romantic.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_  
_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_

Sissi lend her head on Williams shoulder.

_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside..._

Both looked into each others eyes amorously.  
William pointed his lips and kissed Sissi. He slid his tongue into Sissi's and swirled around. Sissis eyes stand wide open and she swirled with her tongue too and hold Williams cheeks and both kept kissing.

_Why don't you kiss her? (Why don't you kiss her?)_

Yumi saw them kissing and looked sad away. Ulrich noted Yumi looking sad away and saw around and noted William and Sissi sharing a kiss. He thought it wasn't that and kept looking around and saw Kiwi, Odds dog doggy styling another dog.  
"What the" Replied Ulrich. Yumi was still sad. "Yumi, is something wrong?" Asked Ulrich.  
"Its nothing" Said Yumi and saw William and Sissi. Both stopped kissing. Sissi was crazy about Williams kiss, that she pulled him to her to kiss.  
"I'm alright back, I've got to go to the restroom" Said Yumi and walked away. Ulrich looked again at Sissi and William. William was whispering into Sissi's ear and Sissi shook her head for yes and she pulled him away with him.  
"Daddy, daddy" Said Sissi.  
"What is it my dear?" Asked Principal Delmas.  
"William and I are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Said Sissi.  
"Really?"  
"Yes" Replied William and Sissi hold him on his shoulders and jumped on his arms. "Wow" Replied William after he catches Sissi.  
"Is that okay daddy?" Asked Sissi.  
"As long as you two are happy, its okay for me" Said the Principal. Sissi hugged William.  
"This is the best night, ever" Replied Sissi. Aelita appeared with Yumi walking.  
"Oh" Replied Aelita.  
"He probably happier with her" Said Yumi and walked away. Aelita watched Yumi walking sad away. Aelita looked at Sissi and William very happy together and they kissed again.

**The End.**  
**Here is a neutral ending. It end happy for Sissi and William, but sad for Yumi.**


	4. WxY are Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**An alternate ending to Code: Los Santos.**  
Everyone was on the prom dancing, hanging around or eating and drinking at the buffet desk.  
Odd was enjoying being the DJ. **(DJ Next Summer Hit 2010)**

_Stop in my mind._

"Odd is a good DJ" Said William to Sissi. Both were drinking punch.  
"I agree with you" Said Sissi.  
"Do you like the punch? I don't like it that much" Said William.  
"Yeah, you're right" Said Sissi. On the party appeared Yumi and Ulrich. William was attracted by Yumi.  
"Wow, Yumi looks hot" Said William. Sissi heard it and saw Yumi. Yumi passed by William.  
"Hey William, do you like my dress?" Asked Yumi.  
"You look very gorgeous on it" Said William.  
"Oh hey Yumi" Said Sissi and grabbed Williams arm. "Nice dress do you have" Said Sissi and pulled William with her to the dance floor.  
"Lets dance" Said Sissi. Yumi felt, that Sissi knew she was attracted to William and watched William going with Sissi.  
"Should we dance?" Asked Yumi Ulrich.  
"Okay" Said Ulrich and walked with her to the dance floor.

_Stop in my mind._

Sissi started to dance like all the others and William was just watching Sissi.  
"Why don't you dance?" Asked Sissi. More kids danced in the way of William and Sissi, and both couldn't see each other. The same happened to Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi walked away and searched for William. She found him next to the buffet desk.  
"Hey why so alone?" Asked Yumi and William looked back and saw her.  
"Hey Yumi" Said William. "Why aren't you dancing with Ulrich?"  
"The crowd came in our way"  
"Oh like to me and Sissi"  
"Hey why don't we two dance together?" Asked Yumi and showed him her hand.  
"I...suck at it" Said William.  
"Come on are you chicken or what?"  
"No, really. I can't dance"  
"Well, okay" Said Yumi and thought for a bit. "Come out with me, I want to tell you something" Said Yumi.  
"Okay" Said William and walked out with Yumi. Sissi was still dancing and noted Williams absence.  
"Yumi" Replied Sissi and tried to walk out of the crowd. Meanwhile Ulrich noted Yumi's absence too and walked out of the crowd.  
Outside William and Yumi were standing together.  
"Today I though about the rose you gave me yesterday" Said Yumi.  
"Yes" Replied William.  
"I found it... cute when you apologize me in front of our whole class...and I also have to apologize every mean thing I ever said to you, everything."  
"Its okay, Yumi." Said William. "Forgive and forget" Said William. Yumi hold Williams hands.  
"There's something I want to give you" Said Yumi and came Williams nearer. "Something you always wanted" Yumi came nearer and pointed her lips. William knew she wanted to kiss him, but he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Yumi opened her eyes wide and saw William kissing her.  
"William" Said a voice, whose belongs to Sissi. Yumi heard it and looked around with her eyes. William swirled his tongue into Yumis mouth. Yumi pushed him against a wall and hold him on the wall and swirled her tongue with Williams around. William hold his hands on Yumis ass and she put her hands on behind Williams back and she jumped with her legs and William hold her ass. Yumi moaned with delight. Sissi appeared and saw them kissing.  
"Oh my god!" Replied Sissi and they kept kissing. Behind Sissi appeared Ulrich.  
"Hey Sissi, did you see...Yumi!" Exclaimed Ulrich. Both stopped kissing and saw Ulrich and Sissi mad at them.  
"What are you two doing here?" Asked Sissi.  
"Doing that what I always wanted to do. Kiss the love of my life" Said William.  
"Yumi, why are you kissing this...this..." Said Ulrich, but couldn't find a word.  
"This handsome guy?" Asked Yumi. "Cause, he kisses better than you"  
"But we didn't kiss...not even a first we had. Said Ulrich. "But why did you kiss him, instead of me?"  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me" Said Yumi.  
"But you also wanted to kiss me" Said William and blinked at Yumi.  
"Yeah, that's true" Said Yumi and hugged William.  
"So, what now?" Asked Ulrich.  
"Ulrich, do you dump me and I can stay with William?" Asked Yumi.  
"I don't want to hurt you feelings" Said Ulrich.  
"You can't hurt my feelings"  
"Okay, then... Yumi I broke up with you...I never want to see you ever again?" Said Ulrich.  
"Good" Said Yumi and looked at William. "Lets go dance" Said Yumi.  
"I already told you I can't dance" Said William.  
"I will teach you how to dance, or at least how you should dance" Said Yumi and walked with William.  
"Hey, who from which class knows breakdance?"  
"Oh, I don't know."  
"I would like to dance like that" Said William and stopped. Yumi stopped too.  
"Is there something?" Asked Yumi. William whispered into her ear. Yumi giggles.  
"Really?" Asked Yumi.  
"Yep" Replied William.  
"Of course I will" Said Yumi and kissed William on his lips. Both kept walking to the Gym.  
"What will you parents think of me?" Asked William.  
"We will see it, but first I want to enjoy the night with you" Said Yumi and walked with William into the Gym.

**The End. **  
**A good end to William and Yumi.**


	5. Alternate Ending: William & Yumi Survive

**An alternate ending to Code: Los Santos**

Meanwhile Yumi reached her house and saw smoke coming out from a window.  
"What happened?" Asked Yumi Rita.  
"The Nintendo Wii had a short circuit" Said Rita.  
"And where is Hiroki and your dad?" Asked Yumi.  
"He's in the house" Said Rita. Yumi wanted to run into the house.  
"Hey, did you do...something to William?" Asked Rita.  
"I gave him something he has always wanted" Said Yumi and ran into her house.  
"Yumi!" Exclaimed Rita. Meanwhile Mr Ribeiro jumped out of the window with Hiroki on his arms.  
"Hiroki are you okay?" Asked Rita.  
"I'm fine" Said Hiroki.  
"Dad, Yumi ran into the house" Said Rita.  
"What?" Asked Mr Ribeiro loud. "Why?"  
"I think she wanted to save Hiroki" Said Rita.  
"Rita!" Exclaimed William running. "Where is Yumi?!" Asked William loud.  
"She run into the house, but Hiroki is already here out" Said Rita. William stopped at the entrance of the garden. William looked at the smoke.  
"Did you already call the firefighters?"  
"Yes, why shouldn't we call them?" Asked Rita. "William!" Exclaimed Rita and saw him running into the house. William was in and behind him a furniture felt down and blocked the exit.  
"Oh fuck!" Replied William. William covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and ran stairs up.  
"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi!" Exclaimed William around. "Respond me Yumi, please!" Exclaimed William and started to cough.  
"William!" Exclaimed Yumi. "Help me" Said Yumi.  
"Yumi!" Exclaimed William and tried to follow Yumi's voice. Yumi's voice came from Hiroki's room. William entered into the room and a burning furniture was on Yumi's body.  
"Please help me!" Exclaimed Yumi and William ran at her and tried to pull the furniture up.  
"Grrr" Replied William and coughs. Yumi tried to get out.  
"I cant hold it" Said William. Yumi make it and came out of the furniture. William let the furniture fall down.  
"Puh" Said William. Yumi hugged him.  
"Thanks that you came" Said Yumi.  
"Don't mention it and now lets go" Said William and took Yumi's hand and ran out of the room. He ran to the stairs and stopped.  
"Oh no I forgot that the door is blocked by an furniture." Said William and coughs hard and went to his knees.  
"William!" Exclaimed Yumi and went on her knees. Yumi pulled Williams shirt to cover his mouth and nose. Yumi looked back to Hiroki's room and noted that the door was still open. She ran and closed the door and went back to William. William lied down on the bottom.  
"William are you okay?" Asked Yumi worried. "William"  
William coughs. "Yumi" Replied William and coughs more. "I'm so sorry that I kissed Sissi"  
"Its ok..."  
"Yumi, since I was in Los Santos without you I realized that...I miss you...I need you...maybe your true love isn't that guy you first met, maybe its someone else..." Said William and Yumi had a flashback.

_Yumi, Hiroki, Sissi and some other Students were in Williams room and found the suicide letter. Hiroki found a love letter of William and gave it her._  
_"Hey Sis, there's a love letter of him" Said Hiroki and gave it Yumi._  
_"Yumi, I just want to tell you that I really really love you. I know that you're now with Ulrich and that you're happy with him. Its for me difficult to face that, but I try my best. But I'm always there for you when you need me, I will care for you, I will do everything to make you happy, I even would give up my life. I hope we can be just friends " "Signed William." Yumi had some tears in her eyes._

Another Flashback came

_Yumi was looking on her phone pictures and found some of her and William making faces. Another one, they were just smiling and Yumi found Williams smile sort of adorable._

Another Flashback came

_William and Yumi were sitting on the motocross and ready to jump on the railway._  
_"We will make it. I hope" Said William._  
_"You will make it Will" Said Yumi and gave William a peck on his cheek_

The last flashback came

_"I found it... cute when you apologize me in front of our whole class...and I also have to apologize every mean thing I ever said to you, everything."_  
_"Its okay, Yumi." Said William. "Forgive and forget" Said William. Yumi hold Williams hands._  
_"There's something I want to give you" Said Yumi and came Williams nearer. "Something you always wanted" William knew she wanted to kiss him, but he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Yumi opened her eyes wide and saw William kissing her._

The flashbacks stopped. Yumi was feeling amorous. The closed door was on fire and a little bit smoke came out. Yumi stared at William and blushed. William noted it and saw later smoke coming out of Hiroki's room.  
"I'm not sure if we are going to survive" Said Yumi.  
"Yes" Said William. "Yumi, I'm happy that I have to die with you" Said William.  
"Me too" Said Yumi and gave him a hug. William refused the hug and hold her face. He kissed her, but this kiss wasn't a normal kiss. He swirled his tongue in Yumi's mouth, same did Yumi. The kiss was long and passionate, Yumi enjoyed every second of it.  
Outside of the house, a black Chevrolet Cobalt stopped on front of the house.  
"Oh my god, Takeho our house" Said Akiko, Yumi's mother.  
"What happened?" Asked Takeho.  
"Mom, my Nintendo had a short circle" Said Hiroki.  
"A short circuit" Corrected Akiko. "And where is Yumi?" Asked Akiko.  
"Did you already call the firefighters?" Asked Takheo.  
"Yes, they should be on the way." Said Mr Ribeiro.  
"That's takes me too long" Said Takheo and ran to the entrance.  
"Takheo, what are you doing?" Asked Akiko.  
"Saving our daughter" Said Takheo, but couldn't enter, because of the furniture.  
"Fuck!" Replied Takheo. He tried to push the furniture away.  
"Can someone help me?" Replied Takheo. Yumi heard her father.  
"Daddy!" Exclaimed Yumi.  
"Yumi, are you okay?" Asked Takheo.  
"I'm feeling bad and I think William is unconscious"  
"What is he doing here?"  
"He came and saved me from a burning furniture, that was lying over me" Said Yumi and coughs, because the smoke was already in the corridor.  
"Is he okay?" Asked Takheo. Yumi shook William.  
"William, are you okay?" Asked Yumi. "William, William, William!" Replied Yumi and he didn't answer. "Dad, he doesn't answer"  
"Do you know what to do, when..."  
"I try it" Said Yumi and made first aid on him.  
"Grrr" Replied Takheo. Mr Ribeiro came and tried to help Takheo.  
"I've called Williams father, he already knows about William"  
"I thought he already knew it"  
"No, he didn't" Said Mr Ribeiro. Yumi started to cough very hard.  
"Yumi hold on!" Exclaimed Takheo.  
"Where's my son?!" Exclaimed Mrs Dunbar and appeared in front of the house of the Ishiyamas.  
"He and my daughter are in there" Said Akiko.  
"He tried to save her daughter" Said Rita.  
"My William?" Asked Mrs Dunbar.  
"Yes"  
"We need more help" Said James, Williams father, who was helping Takheo and Mr Ribeiro on lifting the furniture. The firefighters appeared with their firetrucks.  
"What took so long? My daughter is dying" Said Akiko.  
"If my son dies, because of you I..."  
"Calm down, lady we will save your kids" Said a firefighter and ran to the door.  
"Look we got help" Said Mr Ribeiro.  
"Yumi, are you still alive? Yumi, Yumi! Can you hear me?" Asked Takheo loud.  
"William, can you hear me? Its me your dad" Said James.  
"I think Yumi said a few minutes ago, he was unconscious."  
"Get out of the way" Said a firefighter and tried to destroy the furniture with an ax. He started to chop on it and after some chops, the furniture fell in two and the firefighters ran in. Two firefighters took William and Yumi and brought them to the Ambulance and the others went fight with the fire.  
"Oh my baby!" Replied Mrs Dunbar and ran to William. "Is he going to be okay?" Asked she worried.  
"I'm not sure" Said the firefighter and brought William into an Ambulance. Yumi was brought into another Ambulance and Akiko went with Yumi.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Akiko.  
"I'm not sure, how long has she been in the house on fire?" Asked the paramedic. The ambulances drove away and turned the sirens on. Hiroki saw the Ambulance with her sister disappearing.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Hiroki.  
"She will be fine" Said Rita. "I really hope, she's going to be fine" Said Rita. Hiroki hugged her sad. Takheo, James and Mr Ribeiro came to Hiroki and Rita.  
"Did the girl go with them?" Asked James.  
"Yes" Said Rita.  
Almost an hour later the firefighters slacked the fire and Takheo, James, Hiroki, Rita and Mr Ribeiro were in the hospital waiting for news.  
"I'm very sorry" Said a doctor to Mr and Mrs Dunbar. Mrs Dunbar was crying and Mr Dunbar hugged her and tried to comfort her. Both walked back to their seats and sat next to the Ishiyamas.  
"I'm very sorry" Said Akiko and tried to comfort Mrs Dunbar.  
"Its okay" Said Mrs Dunbar sobbing. A doctor appeared.  
"Family Ishiyama?" Asked the doctor. Takheo, Akiko and Hiroki stood up.  
"How is she doc?" Asked Akiko.  
"Well, she...she's gone" Said the doctor.  
"Oh no" Said Akiko. "I cant believe it" Said Akiko and started to cry.  
"Yumi's dead?" Asked Hiroki sad. "But she cant die. Not now" Said Hiroki and started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry" Replied the doctor. In the waiting room where the families were, Amanda was sitting and reading a magazine and heard they talk. She stood up and walked to the room, where the doctor came and entered. She saw William and Yumi lying on the bed.  
"Oh no" Replied Amanda. She heard the ECG giving a long beep, that signs that they're dead. Amanda took a chair and sat between the beds of them. She sat there sad and sobbed. Amanda stared at their arms and had idea. She took the one of the hands of William and of Yumi and tried to make them holding hands. She did it and it was holding. The ECG of William and Yumi stopped to beat longer and started to beep normal. Amanda heard it and looked to the monitors.  
"Huh?" Replied Amanda. William opened his eyes and looked to his hand, who was holding Yumi's had. He noted Amanda.  
"William?" Replied Amanda quietly.  
"Is Yumi alive?" Asked William. Yumi yawned and looked to Williams side and opened her eyes.  
"William?" Asked Yumi.  
"Yumi" Replied William and stood up and helped Yumi standing up.  
"Were alive" Said Yumi. "I cant believe it" Said Yumi and hugged William.  
"I thought I was dead" Said William. "Somehow"  
"Are our parents here?" Asked Yumi and looked at Amanda. Amanda shook her head and walked out.  
"A miracle happened" Said Amanda and the Ishiyamas and the Dunbar's stood up.  
"Who are you?" Asked Mr Dunbar and walked to her.  
"Dad!" Exclaimed William.  
"William you're alive!" Exclaimed James and ran to William.  
"He's alive?" Asked Mrs Dunbar and ran in along with the Ishiyamas.  
"Yumi!" Exclaimed Akiko and Takheo.  
"Mom, Dad!" Exclaimed Yumi and hugged them.  
"Sis!" Exclaimed Hiroki and hugged her too.  
"A miracle happened" Replied the doctor.  
"Oh darling" Said Mrs Dunbar hugging William. "Son, don't do something like that ever again"  
"Mom, wait" Said William and walked to Yumi who was still having hugs from her family.  
"Yumi" Said William. Yumi stopped hugging her parents and walked to William.  
"What is it?" Asked Yumi.  
"I love you" Replied William.  
"Aww" Replied all in the room. Yumi smiled.  
"Oh William, I love you too!" Replied Yumi and hugged William.  
"Aww"

_"Maybe their love is so strong that they came back to life?" _Thought Amanda. _"And maybe because I made them holding hands or its really a miracle." _

"I must say, he's more handsome than Ulrich" Said Takheo.  
"More handsome? He's brave too, he risked his life to save her and..."  
"He loves her" Added William.  
"And love makes him do crazy things" Said Yumi and kept kissing.  
"Aww" Replied their parents.

**The End. Here a happy end for them.**


End file.
